


The Snow

by Goldenrodsue



Category: Political Parties( anthropomorphic）
Genre: 20th Century, American History, Anthropomorphic, M/M, Political Parties
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenrodsue/pseuds/Goldenrodsue
Summary: this is the names of two parties,Republican:格兰登·弗列蒙特（Grandon Fremont）Democrats:埃德温·杰斐逊（Edwin Jefferson）
Relationships: Democrats/Republican(anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> this is the names of two parties,  
> Republican:格兰登·弗列蒙特（Grandon Fremont）  
> Democrats:埃德温·杰斐逊（Edwin Jefferson）

格兰登小心地拖着厚重的皮质手提箱，站在空旷的飞机跑道边。此时正是寒冬，清晨的空气非常清新，晴朗的天空却转变得飞快，洁白的雪花从天落下，停留在他的肩头，这时的天气已令他感到舒适，接下来前往寒冷北国的旅程更让他难以想象。这是他第一次决定踏上那个国家的土地，在此之前对手的反复无常足够给他留下深刻的印象，他厌恶他的对手，他在脑海里描绘那位仅在报刊电视上见过的对手的形象——厚重笨拙的大衣沾着浓烈伏特加气息，或许还有些许鱼子酱的味道，但这都不是让他最为烦恼的，为与对手结下良好的契约，他很有可能无法避免沾染上酒精，他厌恶他的对手如同他厌恶酒精一样。

他轻轻拍去身上的雪花，周围空气越发寒冷，他决定暂时离开飞机跑道，到候机室等待前往苏联的飞机降落。而当他转身时，不远处穿着黑色大衣系着蓝色围巾的男性向他走来，格兰登认出那是埃德温，埃德温由于寒冷而微红的脸埋在深蓝色的围巾中，黑色的卷发显然没有认真打理——他是急忙赶来的，并且刚刚睡醒，格兰登判断道。自危机爆发以来他们都埋头于繁忙的事务，却同时也拉近了他们的距离，他们的关系变得比以前更加亲密了……？格兰登也不能确定，但至少在此之前他难能见到埃德温以这样的形象出现在他的面前。

“你……”格兰登还未开口，埃德温便打断了他，他注意到埃德温手上一直紧紧拿着的红色围巾，才意识到发生了什么。

“我昨天下午知道你决心前往苏联进行谈判，但是你没去过那里，你不知道冬天的莫斯科是有多冷。”埃德温稍微踮起脚帮格兰登戴上围巾，一边说话一边为他系上围巾，“你昨天把围巾落在会议室了，我在会议结束后发现的。”

看着埃德温为自己系上围巾的样子，格兰登内心竟然觉得他有些可爱，但随后的话又回到了谈判上。

“这一次的谈判是危机爆发后最重要的一次，你身上肩负着两个国家的命运。”两双蓝色的眸子对上视线，呼出的气息凝成空中的水雾，“我只是想来提醒你，格兰登，我们的对手相比起我对你敌意更深，不要忘记这一点。”

“我会记住的。”格兰登看到埃德温对自己报以微笑，互相道别后正好到了登机的时间，格兰登在座位上享用着早上的咖啡，才意识到埃德温为自己系围巾时，叫他格兰登而不是弗列蒙特先生。


End file.
